yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 086
たざる の | romaji = Motazarumono no Chie | japanese translated = Wisdom of the Deprived | english = | japanese air date = January 23, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Yoshida Shin | director = Li Luo Yan | storyboard artist = Sunaga Tsukasa | animation director = Lee Sung-jin, Kang Hyeon-guk }} "Wisdom of the Deprived" is the eighty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on January 23, 2019. Featured Duel: Lightning vs. Specter The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Lightning Lightning Normal Summons "Armatos Legio Gradius" (0/800). As "Gradius" was Normal Summoned, its effect lets Lightning add "Armatos Colosseum" from his Deck to his hand. Lightning activates the Field Spell "Armatos Colosseum", letting him add an "Armatos Legio" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Armatos Legio Speculata". Lightning uses "Gradius" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Decurion" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Lightning activates the other effect of "Armatos Colosseum", sending a Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from his hand to the GY, then targeting an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster he controls to Special Summon as many "Armatos Legio" monsters as possible with different names from each other and the monster sent to the GY to activate this effect in Defense Position to his zones that Link Monster points to. He sends "Armatos Legio Sica" to the GY, targets "Decurion" and Special Summons "Gradius" to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Decurion" points to. Lightning sends "Armatos Legio Scutum" from his hand to his GY to Special Summon "Armatos Legio Speculata" (0/1800) in Defense Position from his hand via its own effect. Lightning uses "Gradius" and "Speculata" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Centurion" (1700/LINK-2/←→) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Decurion" points to. Lightning activates the effect of "Colosseum" again, sending an unknown "Armatos Legio" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon "Gradius" and "Sica" to the zones the middle-left and middle-right Link Arrows of "Centurion" points to respectively. Lightning uses "Gradius" to Link Summon another " Armatos Legio Decurion" to the zone the middle-left Link Arrow of "Centurion" points to. Lightning activates the Link Spell "Judgement Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell & Trap Zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Decurion" points to. Lightning uses "Sica" and "Centurion" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Primi Ordines" (1800/LINK-2/↙↑) to the zone the top-right Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. He activates the effect of "Primi Ordines", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Gradius". He uses "Gradius" and "Decurion" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Pilus Prior" (2000/LINK-2/↑↘) to the zone the top-left Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. As "Pilus Prior" was Link Summoned, Lightning activates its effect, banishing cards from the top of his Deck equal to the number of co-linked monsters he controls, then adding those cards to his hand during his next Standby Phase. He banishes "Armatos Legio Galea", "Armatos Legio Magica Alcum", and "Armatos Lex". He activates the effect of "Pilus Prior", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Gradius". Lightning uses "Gradius" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Decurion" to the second Extra Monster Zone, creating an Extra Link. Turn 2: Specter Specter Normal Summons "Sunseed Genius Loci" (0/600). As he controls a Plant Normal Monster, he Special Summons "Sunseed Shadow" (0/400) from his hand via its own effect. Specter pays 800 LP (Specter: 4000 → 3200 LP) to activate the Continuous Spell Card "Sunvine Plunder", targeting a face-up Spell Card Lightning controls and taking control of it. He targets and takes control of "Judgement Arrows", placing it in his center Spell & Trap Zone. He uses "Genius Loci" and "Shadow" to Link Summon "Sunavalon Daphne" (0/LINK-2/←→) to the zone the top-center Link Arrow of "Judgement Arrows" points to. Specter discards a card from his hand to activate the Continuous Spell Card "Sunvine Shrine", which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster from the GY once per turn. He activates this effect to Special Summon "Genius Loci" from the GY. He uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "Sunvine Thrasher" (800/LINK-1/↓) to the zone the middle-right Link Arrow of "Daphne" points to. Specter activates the effect of "Thrasher", which lets him increase its ATK by 800 for every Link Arrow a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to it has, in this case two ("Thrasher": 800 → 2400 ATK). "Thrasher" attacks a "Decurion". As a Link Monster "Judgement Arrows" points to is battling, its effect makes that monster's ATK become double its current ATK during damage calculation only ("Thrasher": 2400 → 4800 ATK). "Thrasher" destroys "Decurion", but the effect of "Primi Ordines" reduces the Battle Damage by 1000 for every co-linked monster Lightning controls, in this case 4000, so Lightning takes no damage. As "Thrasher" destroyed a monster by battle, Specter activates its effect, Special Summoning that monster to a zone a "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to. Spectre Special Summons "Decurion" to the zone the middle-left Link Arrow of "Daphne" points to. Specter's "Decurion" attacks Lightning's "Decurion". As a Link Monster "Judgement Arrows" points to is battling, its effect makes that monster's ATK become double its current ATK during damage calculation only (Specter's "Decurion": 1000 → 2000 ATK). Lightning's "Decurion" is destroyed, but Lightning takes no Battle Damage due to the effect of "Primi Ordines". Specter activates the Continouous Spell Card "Sunvine Cross Breed", letting him Tribute a Link Monster he controls to Special Summon a Plant monster from his GY with its effect negated. He Tributes "Decurion" to Special Summon "Genius Loci" from his GY. Specter uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryas" (0/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.